Nicholas Angel
Chief Inspector Nicholas Angel is the main protagonist of Hot Fuzz. He was portrayed by Simon Pegg. A ruthlessly efficient police officer with incredible fieldwork and detective skills, he serves the law with stunning aptitude. Biography Early life Nicholas Angel was born on 22 June 1970 and schooled in London. He traced his early interest in police work back to his uncle Derek, who worked as an officer in the Metropolitan Police Service, and who brought the five-year-old Nicholas a police pedal car. He took to it instantly, riding around in it every second he was awake, arresting kids twice his size for littering and spitting. The resultant beatings he received from this goody-two-shoes behaviour did not deter Nicholas, who wanted to be just like Uncle Derek. However, Derek was eventually arrested for selling drugs to students — the proceeds of which presumably went towards buying Nicholas's pedal car. Young Nicholas refused to play in the car ever again, though his desire to uphold the law remained, as strong as ever. The only time in his childhood Nicholas could remember as wanting to be anything other than a police officer was a period of two weeks during the summer of 1979, in which Kermit the Frog became his role model. Metropolitan Police Service He graduated from Canterbury University in 1993 with a double first in Politics and Sociology, and later graduated into the Metropolitan Police Service after attending Hendon College of Police Training and receiving the Baton of Honour. He displayed great aptitude in field exercises, particularly urban pacification and riot control. During his time at the Met, he integrated himself into the local community, and improved his skills with courses in Advanced Driving, Advanced Cycling and extra-vocational activities such as fencing, judo and chess. In 2001, he began active duty with the SCO19 Armed Response Unit, and received a bravery award during Operation: CRACKDOWN — during which Nicholas shot a Kalashnikov-wielding crackhead, earning himself his first, and only, kill. Nicholas began a relationship with Janine, a forensics officer, and despite considering marriage, even Nicholas realised he was devoted more to his job than to his girlfriend. They split, though remained in contact. He had told Janine at one point that he wanted to move to the country after his retirement. In 2006 he received nine special commendations, achieved the highest arrest record for any officer in the Met — 400% higher than any other officer — and suffered three injuries in the line of duty. The most recent of these was a knife wound sustained to the right hand by a man dressed as Father Christmas. Shortly after this incident, Nicholas's sterling efforts were noted by his superiors, who believed that his exemplary standards were showing the rest of the police service to appear lackluster. In an attempt to rectify this, Chief Inspector Kenneth reassigned Constable Angel to the Sandford Police Service, where he would be promoted to the rank of Sergeant. Angel had no choice but to accept. Angel soon realised Inspector Frank Butterman was corrupt and he along with Sandford residents where killing people they believed to be a threat to the quiet of their village. Angel, along with his sidekick and friend PC Danny Butterman (Frank's son), were successful in arresting them all. For their efforts they both received promotions, Nicolas to Inspector and Danny to Sergeant. Since that time, Angel and Butterman have continued to uphold the law in Sandford, and Angel has recently received yet another promotion to the rank of Chief Inspector. Nick uses his new position to promote Danny to Sergeant. Physical Appearances Nicholas was British, he has Norwegian, Icelandic, Scottish, Faroese, Welsh, Irish and English origins. He has reassigned to transfer to Sandford from London and as even he was raised in both Lutheran and Roman Catholic faith. He had a very short light blond hair, very pale skin and pale cyan blue eyes. In his police officer uniform, he wears white dress shirt, black neck tie, black trousers, deep midnight blue jumper with "Police" or "Metropolitan Police" emblazoned on it, black riot vest, black police hat with black and white checkered pattern and a badge in the middle of it, and black shoes. In his casual outfit, he wears pale blue dress shirt, grey or light blue sweater, grayish black jacket, black trousers and shoes. In his sports outfit, he wears a white T-shirt, white shorts, matching socks and shoes. And in Hendon Police College, he wears dark blue T-shirt and shorts, white socks and matching shoes. Behind the scenes *The character's name was inspired by the real-life Nick Angel, a music supervisor on Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz. However, the character is only referred to as "Nick" once in the film. *Early drafts of the script gave Nicholas a love interest in the form of "Victoria", though she was cut when the writers realised the real love story was between Nicholas and Danny Butterman. Many of Victoria's lines were given directly to Danny. *The final scenes hint at fascist overtones in the character, as confirmed in the DVD commentary and evidenced by his sombre, militaristic dress and the call to "round up some hippie types". (Also, the reference to fascism between Angel and the Black Swan’s owner at the start, and end, of the film). *Nicholas's uncle Derek is a reference to director Edgar Wright's uncle; though, as stated in the commentary, Wright's uncle is not a cunt. Category:Hot Fuzz Characters Category:Metropolitan Police Service Members Category:Sandford Police Service Members Category:The Cornetto Trilogy Charactes Category:The Cornetto Trilogy Characters